Loving You, Losing You
by dontlovethegirl
Summary: Kagome Higurashi's family ties run deep within cold blood. Only she and her sister, Saya Otonashi, can stop the Chiropterans... somewhat AU. Re-edited version of the original Loving You, Losing You.
1. Prologue : Aozora no Namida

It's been a year or so since I've glanced at this story from my old account. …But I just _had _to re-do it. The suspense was killing me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood Plus or Inuyasha… they belong to Production I.G. and Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

–Prologue- Aozora no Namida–

今

Kagome Higurashi could vaguely remember when her mother sat her down for a lecture; probably the most important lecture that she had ever gotten. She was six, and it was the time in spring when the cherry blossoms around the shrine bloomed with potency. The small, black-haired kindergartner had engaged in a polite conversation with a tall man, and her mother grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. As Kagome wailed, her mother explained how it was bad to talk to strangers – no matter how nice or sweet they seemed.

Even though her mother's exact words escaped her memory, the basic concept stuck with Kagome throughout her teenage years. It was no wonder that the priestess stopped short when she saw a man and a woman standing outside the well, eyeing her carefully – the woman steadily held a long sheath in her right palm, seemingly ready to strike when the time permitted. Kagome quickly gripped the side of her bow, her emotions rising to a defensive pitch.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" the woman exclaimed, her face stoic and sullen. Kagome's eyebrows raised high; she could feel the distinct sensation of blood rushing down her arms. "My name is Saya Otonashi. … I recognize those types of wounds," the woman continued, noticing Kagome's sudden squint of pain.

"… Haji, we've found the one."

* * *

戦国

"Pay _attention_!" Inuyasha barked, snapping Kagome out of her trance. They were in the middle of an empty field; the grass was dark red. Cuts, scrapes and bruises were scattered along Kagome's arms and legs, and a small trickle of blood flowed down her forehead. The priestess smeared the blood onto her hand, as the liquid's tingling sensation was driving her insane. "This _isn't the time _to daydream! We need to kick this thing's ass," the dog-demon exclaimed, raising his sword in an offensive stance. "… Whatever the hell it is, anyway!"

Kagome quickly remembered the thought that had stolen all of her consciousness away. The current enemy – a large, brown creature with structures that resembled a bat – was unlike any other opponents that she had faced before. No matter how much times Inuyasha hacked away at the beast, it wouldn't give in, and its wounds would spontaneously disappear. Not even Kagome's spiritual energy could bring it to its knees.

"I only have one arrow left," she coughed, assembling her bow and pointing it towards the creature. Inuyasha quickly lept behind her, bringing his face close to her ears. "The tip… of your arrow… its covered with blood," he whispered, apparently out of breath. "You're bleeding?"

"It's barely anything. I'll live," Kagome replied. "Hopefully, this thing _wouldn't_," she added, wincing as she concentrated on her target. She sharply released the string of the bow and watched the arrow fly into the creature's chest.

_Score_, she applauded, dropping her weapon. Inuyasha raised his sword yet again, preparing himself for yet another attack. The beast, however, stood still and began to smoke. _Smoke… _Kagome thought, trying to fathom the event in her head – a piercing scream stopped her attempt and suddenly gathered her attention.

"It's like a _fire_," Inuyasha gasped. "… It's _crying_! You… you did it," he exclaimed, putting his sword back in its sheath. "… What _now_?"

"I need a hospital… _something…_" Kagome responded, struggling to stand. "I need to go back home. _Now…_" Inuyasha nodded and scooped the girl on his back. She turned her head slightly to see the beast, still crying in pain. _It's disengrating…! _she awed, closing her eyes and hoping that she would make it to the well, soon.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in a room bleached with white. Her head stung profoundly; her body carried the lingering scent of blood. Using a sudden rush of strength, the girl turned her head to see an IV strapped on her arm. _It wasn't a dream. A bat _did _almost kill me_, she processed through her head, falling back down on her pillow. _But, if this is the present time, then– _

"You're awake," a female voice whispered, jolting Kagome from her thoughts. "I'm Julia. I need to ask you some questions…"

* * *

r&&r?


	2. I : Dearest

I

It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything  
_hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete_

except what really mattered, but  
_shimaetara ii no ni ne_

reality is just cruel.  
_genjitsu wa tada zankoku de._

–Ayumi Hamasaki, _Dearest_

* * *

_"You're awake," a female voice whispered, jolting Kagome from her thoughts. "I'm Julia. I need to ask you some questions…"_

The teenager stared at the woman with eyes full of both surprise and misunderstanding, and then switched her vision to the surrounding room. It was bleached in white, like most of the hospital rooms were in the present time. Kagome could only sigh and swear under her breath as she fell back down on her pillow. She couldn't remember a single thing that had happened between the time that she encountered Saya to until she woke up in the most unexpected of places… since she had left the feudal era for the present.

_'Saya_.' Kagome's eyes glistened with a new light, examining the room once more for the black-clad girl that had confronted her outside the well. Instead, her gaze met with Julia, who was tinkering with a pile of papers that she held in her hands. "Can you remember anything?" the nurse asked, pushing her glasses closer to her eyes in a stratified fashion.

_'I should be asking _myself _that question,' _Saya thought, sighing as she gained eye contact with the blonde. "_No_… Where am I?"

"You're not quick to cut to the chase," Julia chuckled. Kagome could see a grin of secrecy form on the woman's lips. "Saya finally found you in the outskirts of Tokyo, and you were badly wounded, so…"

_"Finally_?" Kagome piped, her voice unconsciously laced with a sense of annoyance. Julia smiled. "We've been searching for you for ages," she replied, checking the IV next to Kagome's bed. "… Let's just say that you're a… vital asset." Her voice trailed off when the sound of an opening door captured the attention of the two, causing heads to turn.

_'Saya,'_Kagome thought again, her body suddenly stuck down with an intense –and unexpected– feeling of nervousness.

Brown eyes suddenly met and mixed with blue. "Kagome," Saya began, cutting the sudden silence in the room, "… Good morning."

* * *

"She _killed _it?!"

Inuyasha could only feel his eye twitch as Sango, Miroku and Shippo raised their voices and practically pounced in the air, their faces red with surprise. Sango was the first to calm down and speak. "She killed it… rather, she…"

"… Made it turn into some weird crystal," the dog demon finished, folding his arms. "The entire thing just turned into dust. I've never seen anything like that. _Ever_."

"Only Kagome," Shippo sighed; he could feel sweat trickling down his forehead. "Way to go, Inuyasha– you're making her do all the dirtywork now, huh?"

"Shut the hell up! I hit that _monster _with everything that I had. Heh, Kagome probably got lucky and landed the final hit after _I _weakened the crap outta that thing."

Miroku chuckled. "Only you, Inuyasha." The monk then turned his head, staring at his companion with a blank expression. "… Where _is _Kagome?"

"She went back to her time," Inuyasha roughly replied, leaping from the top of the rock that he was lounging on, "That monster really packed a punch… on her, I mean. She muttered something about a hospital." The rest of the group followed Miroku, exchanging stupefied expressions with the half-demon.

"… We gotta get her back!"

* * *

"… Saya!"

The red-clad girl kept a steady pace as she strode down the hallway of Red Shield, only looking back once to respond to her name. Kagome frowned; there was no possible way that 'good morning' would be the only spoken conversation that occurred between them. "Uh… you brought me here, right?" she shyed, rubbing the back of her head to show a sense of nervousness. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Is that the only reason why you looked for me?" Saya quickly asked, turning around so she could face the reciever of the conversation. Kagome awkwardly looked away. "I…" the teenager began, suddenly at a loss for words, "You… you know about my…"

"Time travel?" Saya responded, catching Kagome's undivided attention. "That convenient well of yours?" Now Kagome's eyes widened, "… The fact that you were wounded by a Chiropteran before our encounter…"

"That Chiro-pter-an," Kagome stuttered, trying to sound out the word that Saya had just uttered with ease. "You know alot about them, apparently. You know alot about _me_. This is all too confusing…! I mean, you just can't drag me here and expect me to fine with all this!" The latter part of her sentence was spiked with a tone of annoyance, one that Saya quickly recognized. Sighing, the girl opened an empty door and beckoned for Kagome to follow her inside.

"It seems that I have alot of explaining to do."

* * *

A/N: I know, this chapter is deathly short, and it's rushed, to say the least; I'm not that good when it comes to first and/or second chapters, but after I get the main part of the story out (as in Saya explaining everything to a nervous and rather annoyed Kagome), then I could write more smoothly. Thanks for reading/reviewing! :3


End file.
